This invention is directed to organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, and more specifically, to energy-efficient organic EL devices with enhanced operational stability and improved performance characteristics. Organic EL devices are desired that are capable of providing high luminescence at low driving voltages, excellent device stability, and extended life span. The organic EL devices of the present invention enable in embodiments the aforementioned characteristics, and these EL devices can be selected for use in flat-panel emissive display technologies, including TV screens, computer screens, and the like, and as image bar components for digital copiers and printers. More specifically, the present invention relates to organic EL devices with improved charge injection characteristics, low operation voltages, and which devices are, for example, capable of emitting light with uniform and sufficient luminance, and which devices utilize an organic luminescent composition.